About Pokémon Apex
Pokémon Apex is a fan game created by Sarah (iamvishnu). This game is created in RPG Maker XP using the Pokémon Essentials framework. Development on the game began in December of 2014 and is still ongoing. The game is currently in Alpha, meaning that the story is not yet complete. Though the game is publicly available to be played, you will likely experience bugs, balance issues, and unfinished content. Furthermore, everything in the game is subject to change. You are encouraged to report bugs you find and suggestions you have on the subreddit. About Who is it for? Pokémon Apex is a more serious and narrative-driven take on the Pokémon formula. The game is developed with the adult fan in mind, and features some language and themes that may not be suitable for young children, though far from what might be considered an "adult" game. Furthermore, the game is intended to be somewhat difficult, meaning that you will need to think about your strategies and make conscientious choices about your team in order to progress. Playing through the game haphazardly will get you into trouble. Also, this game is for people who prefer to take their time in games to explore their environment and uncover hidden details. There are lots of small details hidden throughout the game, as well as secret areas and items that reward meticulous players. What’s it about? In Pokémon Apex, you play as a high schooler in the bustling metropolis of Nascene City. You manage to struggle through the drudgery of day-to-day life by playing video games and hanging out with your best friend. However, one day something unexpected happens. On the way to school, you follow a strange man in a black cloak and somehow find yourself in a strange world inhabited by creatures called “Pokémon.” It isn’t long before you discover a dark cult who are hellbent on causing the destruction of both worlds! It’s not your responsibility to stop them, but for some reason they just keep targeting you. Who are they? What do they want with you? What is this strange world, and how does it relate to your world? Find out in Pokémon Apex! How is Apex different from any other Pokémon game? Aside from basic gameplay mechanics, forget everything you know about Pokémon games. Apex aims to redefine what is possible for a Pokémon game. While we all love the official games, I believe that they have some inherent problems that can be easily solved. What problems does Apex solve? Here are the list of problems with core Pokémon games that I intend to solve: * Low Difficulty: Most Pokémon games are geared towards younger audiences, meaning they are typically very easy to finish. Personally, I think Pokémon could benefit from a steeper difficulty curve. Apex will not be brutally difficult, but it will require players to make conscientious choices about their team and play style. * Poor balance: Core Pokémon games may seem well-balanced on the surface, but once you start digging into stats and movesets, it is clear that some Pokémon are way better than others. Furthermore, power creep from many different generations leaves certain older Pokémon outclassed by newer ones. It is my belief that every Pokémon is entitled to a moveset that complements its stats and vice-versa. I intend to solve this problem by raising the base stat totals off all fully-evolved Pokémon to at least 400, as well as refining movesets to better reflect the play style of each Pokémon. * Characters are bland: Pokémon games always tend to follow the same tropes, and characters are very seldom interesting. I intend to solve this problem by giving the protagonist a voice and personality, as well as making characters seem as much like real people as possible instead of forcing each one into a character archetype. This includes the protagonist, rival, antagonists, and supporting characters. Characters will also experience development, showing their growth (or decline) over the course of the game. * Game structure is formulaic: Start in a small town, meet a tree-themed professor, get a fire/water/grass starter, get a PokéDex, defeat the eight gyms, defeat the bad guys, defeat the Elite Four, etc. You’ve done all this before. The same tired game structure is used in every core Pokémon game. I intend to solve this issue by introducing starters that do not fit the standard type wheel. Furthermore, progression through the game will revolve around the game's story, exploring the world, and opening up new areas. There will be no Gyms, badges, nor Elite Four. Furthermore, instead of one singular storyline, there will be many sidequests and secret storylines to discover. Who is working on this game? See Contributors. Features For an in-depth list of implemented features, see the Feature category page. Removed Features from canonical Pokémon games that will not be present in Apex. * Gyms and Badges. * HM's. All HM moves will be implemented as TM's. Implemented Features already added to the game. * Custom tilesets * Custom audio * Custom character sprites * All basic Pokémon gameplay * Infinite TM's * Ghost-type moves super-effective against Normal-type Pokémon * Sidequests In-Progress Features that are currently added, but are not yet complete. * Revamped moves * Revamped movesets and stats * Full custom character sprites Planned Features that definitely will be added to the game. * Revamped evolution methods (no trading required) * Better shinies for species like Garchomp Maybe Features that might be added to the game, depending on feasibility and interest. * Mega Evolution * Custom moves * Following Pokémon (a la Heart Gold/Soul Silver) * Content from Gen VI and beyond * “Fixed” Gen 1 evolutions (Venomoth <-> Butterfree, etc.) * Nuzlocke mode and other alternate play modes Not Planned Features that will NOT be added to the game, either because they aren’t possible or don’t make sense with the game. * Fakemon (non-canonical Pokémon) * Emulator support * Mobile support Roadmap Below is the planned roadmap for Apex's development. The current phase is Alpha. Alpha During Alpha, the main goal is to complete the game's story and add all content necessary for this goal. Quality-of-life changes, side content, and other content may be included here, but will not be a priority. Intended Changes * Full main story completion * Main sidequests, including Questlines for major side characters. * Full custom tilesets * Full custom soundtrack * Full custom sprites Beta During Beta, the main goal is to take the finished Alpha build and refine it so that it is ready for full release. The main focus of this phase is to add Quality-of-life changes, side content, and refine existing content. Intended Changes * Improved tilesets, sprites, and other artwork * More side content, including sidequests * Community-requested features * Extensive options menu * New gameplay modes * Rebalancing existing Pokémon Release The full release of the game will hopefully be a product that I will be confident enough to say is complete, and development during this time will be limited to bug fixes, optimizations, and minor changes. It is at this time that I would feel comfortable having the game translated into other languages.Category:Meta